Ames soeurs
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Edward et Bella sont faits l'un pour l'autre, la preuve, ils sont des ames soeurs et dans leurs vies passées, ils se sont déjà aimés. Pourtant en 1918, Edward n'est pas venu à elle. Bella arrivera t elle à le retrouver aujourd'hui? OS.


Je publie à part cet OS car j'y ai consacré deux mois et qu'il est beaucoup plus long que ceux que j'écris en général. J'espère vraiment que cet OS vous plaira, rendez-vous en bas pour me donner vos impressions. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.

* * *

OS – Ames sœurs

PDV Bella

**Milwaukee – 1919**

Diane m'avait convaincue de consulter, je trouvais cela stupide mais au bout de six mois de cauchemars, j'étais prête à tout.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait aidé le frère du pasteur et même une femme venant de Chicago. Mme Brandon semble être quelqu'un d'extra ordinaire. » me rassura mon amie.

Le timide soleil de mars ne suffisait pas à nous réchauffer aussi nous nous hâtâmes vers Parlement Street.

« Tu resteras avec moi, Diane … Je ne… »

« Tout ira bien. Mme Brandon ne mord pas. Je viendrais si elle l'autorise. Nous devons faire ce qu'elle dira. »

Nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble luxueux puis indiquèrent au gardien le but de notre passage. Il nous regarda soudainement très gentiment et nous assura que tout se passerait bien. Décidemment j'étais de plus en plus intriguée.

Nous fûmes accueillies par un jeune homme blond très séduisant qui nous conduisit sans nous poser de questions vers un boudoir. Au centre de la pièce, une petite femme trônait dans un fauteuil immense. Son regard me détendit aussitôt et d'un geste elle m'invita à m'asseoir.

« Diane … » commençai-je.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, votre amie vous attendra dans la pièce attenante. Je suis Alice Brandon. Prenez place. »

Je m'assis sur un grand canapé pourpre et attendit. Alice me dévisagea de longues minutes avant de prendre enfin la parole.

« Vous ignorez qui vous pleurez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment ? Comment avez-vous su que je… » balbutiai-je.

« Il n'est pas question de moi mais de vous ma chère. Racontez-moi ce cauchemar qui vous hante depuis septembre dernier. »

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir autant en seulement quelques minutes, elle devait avoir fait une enquête ou que sais-je…

« Dites-moi. » insista-t'elle.

« Je fais ce rêve, encore et encore. C'est si troublant, effrayant même… je vois un homme alité. Il est jeune et semble souffrant. Quand il exhale puis ferme les yeux, je ressens au cœur comme un … coup de poignard. Alors je tends les mains vers lui, pour le toucher mais il s'éloigne et finit par disparaître. A mon réveil, je suis en pleurs. Ma mère a témoigné que je fais ce rêve peu après m'être endormie et que je pleure presque toute la nuit. »

« Cet homme… voyez-vous à quoi il ressemble ? »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent, comme à chaque fois que je pensais à lui et son visage magnifique.

« Oui, il est jeune, la peau pale et les cheveux un peu roux, enfin roux très foncé, c'est difficile à décrire. Ses yeux… ses yeux sont d'un vert profond. »

« Si vous le croisiez dans la rue, vous le reconnaitriez-vous ? »

« Oui, j'en suis certaine, mais… »

« Effectivement ma chère, ça ne semble pas concevable. L'homme de votre rêve est décédé, de maladie. »

« Oh… c'est si… triste, il était si jeune. » dis-je tout bas, en me retenant de pleurer.

« Oui, je crois que le destin ne vous même pas laissé une chance cette fois-ci. » me répondit-elle, toujours en me fixant intensément.

« Cette fois-ci ? »

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'âmes sœurs ? »

« Vaguement, ce n'est que dans les poésies que l'on peut lire de telles … »

« Idioties ? » me nargua-t'elle.

« Je n'y crois pas. »

« Et le concept de vies antérieures ? »

« Pardon ? Mais enfin, je ne vais pas payer une fortune pour entendre cela ! »

« Ce sera gratuit pour vous. Vos vies antérieures ont toujours tournées vers cet homme. Lui et vous êtes des âmes sœurs, parfois vous arrivez à vous connaître, à vous aimer, vous avez même été fiancés une fois. Dans cette vie, vous ne vous êtes pas rencontrés. Un événement a compliqué votre histoire… »

« Au revoir ! »

Je quittai en courant la pièce puis l'appartement. Ce n'est qu'au pied de l'immeuble que je me tournai pour voir si Diane m'avait suivie.

« Que t'a-t'elle dit ? » s'inquiéta mon amie.

« Elle s'est moquée de moi. » dis-je en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré moi.

**Forks, 2006**

« Angela, je te le dis, ça ne sert à rien ! »

« Bella, tu es trop terre à terre. Ça ne te coute rien d'essayer ! »

« Mais si, justement, cinquante dollars la consultation chez madame Irma… »

« Alice, elle s'appelle Alice ! »

« Peu importe, c'est une journée de travail gaspillée et donc cinquante dollars en moins pour mes études. »

« Si c'est ça, je paierai pour toi ! »

« Non Ang' »

Elle me regarda avec son regard de cocker et gagna. Je la connaissais depuis peu, nous avions noué des liens très forts en deux mois. Je me sentais en confiance avec elle et surtout elle avait comme un sixième sens et un don pour les interrogatoires, elle savait tout de ma vie.

Dès le lendemain de mon arrivée à Forks, pour y vivre avec mon père tandis que ma mère nageait dans le bonheur post nuptial en Floride, j'avais eu un sommeil très perturbé.

« Son cabinet est à Port Angeles, on irait après les cours, personne n'en saurait rien. »

« Non. »

Le soir-même, en me couchant, je repensai aux paroles de mon amie. Non pas que mes rêves soient effrayants, ils étaient cependant si intenses que je dormais à peine. Mon teint déjà très pâle était complété désormais par d'éternelles cernes violettes. Je faisais carrément peur à voir.

Et cette nuit-là, une fois de plus, je rêvais de lui. J'avais caché certains détails de mes songes. Comment avouer à mon amie que je retrouvais un garçon beau comme un dieu grec dans une magnifique clairière, qu'il me tuait mais que j'étais heureuse et au bord de l'orgasme à chaque fois ? Je fantasmais sur cet être utopique.

Le lendemain, je suivis Angela à Port Angeles. Elle avait obtenu un rendez-vous pour l'après-midi même. Le cabinet d'Alice Cullen était situé dans un immeuble ultra moderne. Nous fûmes accueillies par un jeune homme blond très séduisant. Il me sourit, un éclat de malice dans ses yeux dorés. Il m'indiqua une porte tandis qu'Angela prit place dans une salle d'attente au décor épuré.

Je frappais deux coups et une voix cristalline m'invita à entrer. Une brune, plus petite, plus belle et plus pâle que moi, fit un geste en direction d'un long canapé noir tandis qu'elle prit place dans un fauteuil gros et rond. Cette pièce me rappela le cabinet d'un psy que ma mère m'avait forcée à consulter à douze ans. Je m'étais évanouie à la vue de mes premières règles et Renée avait été persuadée que j'avais été traumatisée par quelque chose dans mon enfance.

« Bonjour. » dis-je timidement.

« Bonjour et merci de votre visite Bella. »

« Merci à vous d'avoir pu me recevoir aussi vite. »

« Je vous attends depuis très longtemps. » lança-t'elle avant de rire.

« Ok… »

« Je vais être très directe avec vous. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, tout cela dure depuis trop longtemps. »

« Euh… »

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Je voudrais vous proposer une séance d'hypnose. Vous y verrez plus clair ensuite. La réponse à votre question… »

« Mais comment pourriez-vous savoir ? »

« Etes-vous prête ? Allongez-vous, vous serez plus confortable. »

J'obéis, son regard tout aussi doré que celui de l'homme qui m'avait reçue plus tôt ne me donnait pas le choix. Je fermai les yeux et attendis. La voix d'Alice s'éleva peu à peu, je ne l'écoutai déjà plus, je fus assaillie d'images très floues. Puis tout se mit en place et Alice me demanda de lui raconter.

Voici mon histoire, enfin mes histoires, mes vies passées.

**Région de Thrace, -739 av JC**

Mon village vient d'être pillé, c'est la troisième fois depuis le printemps. J'ai perdu mes deux jeunes frères. Nous sommes des paysans guerriers, enfin étaient. Mon père et mon frère ainé n'ont plus la force de se battre. Les quelques bêtes que nous possédions nous ont été volées mais nous avons récupéré trois chevaux d'une autre famille dont personne n'a survécu.

Ma mère accouche en ce moment mais je ne veux plus assister à la mort d'un autre bébé. Depuis six ans, elle n'a mis au monde que des morts. Mon père me rejoint et je comprends qu'une fois de plus, les dieux sont contre nous.

« Je n'ai plus le choix. »

« De quoi parles-tu, père ? » je lui dis en sachant déjà ce qui m'attend.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Pas autant que moi. »

« Tu auras peut-être plus de chance loin de nous, celui qui t'achètera… » tente-t'il.

« Sera un sauvage et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Il n'y a plus d'hommes ici. Et même si il en restait, aucun… »

« Quand ? » je le coupe.

« A la prochaine lune, un convoi part. Les grecs ne sont pas sauvages, tu verras. »

« Parce que tu en as déjà rencontré ? » je lui dis sèchement et il me gifle.

« Cotys va bientôt venir. Tu lui obéiras comme s'il était ton père. »

Trois semaines plus tard, je pars avec d'autres filles qui vont être vendues à des grecs et devenir au mieux une épouse d'un citoyen fortuné. Mais je sais déjà que les chances sont infimes, nous allons toutes devenir des esclaves. Je sais déjà la sauvagerie des hommes, j'ai été violée alors que je n'avais que douze ans. J'en ai quatorze maintenant et je n'ai pas oublié.

Alors que le voyage s'éternise, notre convoi est attaqué. Je suis experte en survie et je cours me cacher. J'attends que tous les cris cessent avant de jeter un œil par delà les fourrés qui me protègent. Ils sont une dizaine d'hommes, ils violent les autres filles, Cotys git mort non loin ainsi que l'autre homme qui nous surveillait la nuit.

Puis un homme surgit devant moi, il me force à me lever et m'emmène vers le groupe de brigands.

« Pitié, pitié, ne me faites rien… »

Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, je rêve de voir la mer, la limite du monde et d'y mourir seule et en paix.

« Tu t'en es trouvée une ! » raille une grosse voix.

Mon bourreau continue à me mener vers la scène d'orgie et les autres filles ont déjà cessé de pleurer, elles attendent la mort. Mais alors que je croyais subir leur sort, l'homme continue à marcher et s'arrête plus loin. Puis il me tend une gourde et je bois. C'est fort, je recrache tout et il sourit. Je me détends aussitôt. Il s'appelle Euxin.

La nuit tombe et nous restons tous les deux à l'écart. Il m'a dit que ma destination était la même mais qu'au lieu de couter dix pièces, je serais donnée gratuitement. Nous serons toutes des esclaves car déjà souillées. On doit attendre que d'autres hommes arrivent avec des charrues et le lendemain, effectivement, notre groupe s'agrandit. Deux des trois charrues sont déjà occupées par d'autres jeunes filles. Je devine qu'elles ont subi le même traitement que mes compagnes de voyage. Je suis la seule à y avoir échappé cette fois-ci.

Mon protecteur conduit la charrue qui me mène vers un destin des plus lugubres. Mais dès que nos regards se croisent, je reprends espoir. Le soir suivant, il s'assoit à côté de moi. Il me dit qu'il est né esclave, il a vu de telles horreurs depuis son enfance que jamais il n'a pris part à ces viols. Il m'a vu courir et s'est arrangé pour que personne ne me trouve. Quand les autres ont été assez occupés il était venu me chercher. Il me promet de me recommander à des maitres bons et je lui demande si je le reverrais. Son regard me pénètre, je me réchauffe. Il caresse ma joue.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis obligé de mener ces expéditions, mais tous les printemps je reste à Cardia pour les récoltes. Tu y vivras aussi. »

« Comment ferais-je pour te revoir ? »

« Nous autres esclaves de maison, nous sommes assez libres de nos mouvements. Tu iras chaque jour au marché, je t'y verrais sans doute. »

« Alors chaque jour je guetterai ton retour. » je lui promets.

Il a réussi à me donner à des maitres qui ne sont pas cruels. Le père est déjà vieux, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, même si je l'ai déjà surpris à m'épier le soir quand je me baigne. La mère est plus dure mais ne m'a frappée qu'au début. Je ne comprenais pas ses ordres et j'ai vite appris. Euxin parle les deux langues, si il avait pu rester, il m'aurait appris.

Le printemps a été long à venir mais enfin je le revois, mon sauveur, mon protecteur. Au marché, je le vois et cours pour me jeter dans ses bras. Il rit et moi aussi. Puis il s'écarte et me regarde.

Le temps avec lui passe trop vite. Je me suis faite rabrouer tous les jours car je rentrais tard du marché. Un soir peu avant son départ, je m'échappe et le rejoins. Il m'attend comme promis et je passe la nuit à l'écouter me raconter ses voyages. Il ne parle que des paysages, de la nature et un peu de magie. Les dieux grecs sont différents de ceux de ma contrée natale mais leurs légendes sont bien plus passionnantes. À l'aube, Euxin me serre fort contre lui et me fait promettre de faire attention à moi, il veut me revoir l'année prochaine. Il promet en échange d'être prudent et de me revenir vivant.

Les saisons passent, les années aussi. Euxin revient toujours et quand j'ai dix-sept ans, il m'embrasse à la mode romaine. J'en frissonne, je le veux encore mais il refuse. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je sais qu'il ne va pas être brutal. Euxin me dit qu'il ne pourra jamais être un époux, son maitre ne le permettrait pas. Il ne veut pas me priver d'un mariage honorable, avec un esclave de ma maison évidemment. Je me mets en colère, je le veux lui, juste une fois mais il s'entête. Il sait pourtant que mon hymen a déjà été rompu mais il dit que personne ne le sait, il m'a sauvée pour que je puisse être une femme honnête.

Le printemps suivant, je suis mariée de force mais je n'oublie pas Euxin et quand il revient il me dit adieu. Je l'ai recroisé des années plus tard, en me rendant sur la tombe de mari. Il travaillait au champ, je n'ai pas osé lui faire un signe.

**Empire romain, 61 ap JC**

« Il vous a dévisagé, c'est certain. Mère va en faire une syncope ! Un soldat gradé de l'empereur, quelle chance avez-vous ma sœur ! »

Une fois encore, je me retourne et vois cet homme qui s'est figé en pleine rue. Il me sourit encore, il est magnifique, il m'impressionne avec son armure et son cheval. Les soldats sous son commandement me regardent aussi, sans comprendre. Je m'éloigne à regret. Le reverrais-je un jour?

« Il va demander qui vous êtes et assurément demain, il viendra chez nous. » continue ma sœur.

Mais c'est le soir-même qu'il se présente chez nous. Mon père, Marcus, le reçoit avec tous les honneurs. L'officier dine avec mon père, je les espionne à travers les voiles. Ma mère jubile, elle ne fait que me recoiffer. Puis enfin mon père me demande de venir les rejoindre.

Mon officier est tendu, je suis au bord du malaise, nous attendons l'accord de mon père. Je n'ai que seize ans mais je sais déjà que je veux vouer ma vie à le servir. Le regard de mon prétendant me consume, jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel élan de désir. Quand les quelques mots qui scellent alors ma vie sont prononcés, je pleure de joie. Ma mère entre à son tour et me serre dans ses bras, puis ma sœur et mon frère me félicite. Je ne peux même pas lui dire quelque chose, je suis emmenée aux bains. Le mariage va avoir lieu trois jours plus tard. Je ne le reverrai qu'au temple. Ma mère me fait répété mille fois la formule que je devrais dire avant de pénétrer dans mon futur foyer : « Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaia »*.

Mon bonheur est de courte durée car le lendemain après-midi, en rentrant des termes avec ma sœur, nous découvrons une scène macabre chez nous. Les corps exsangues de ma mère et mon frère gisent à l'entrée. Nous nous précipitons à l'extérieur pour crier à l'aide mais nous vivons trop à l'écart. Puis finalement, je rentre et je cherche mon père. Des cris me parviennent et je le découvre dans sa chambre. Il hurle à pleins poumons, son corps convulse. Ma sœur m'a rejointe et ensemble nous tentons de calmer notre père.

Je n'entends pas que quelqu'un approche, je ne pense qu'à mon officier, j'ai peur pour lui. Un souffle froid me fait émerger, ma sœur hurle puis s'effondre. Je ferme les yeux, je sens la mort à mes cotés, ma vie s'arrête.

**Province gauloise 302 ap JC**

Le prêtre s'enfuit et refuse de nous emmener avec lui. La milice le recherche. La religion de Jésus de Nazareth est interdite et les hérétiques sont punis de mort. Mon père le sait et envisage de nous faire partir à l'aube. Bientôt le village saura que le prêtre était chez nous et nous serons tués.

Alors que notre village n'est plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon, nous retrouvons le prêtre dans une auberge de commerce. Il nous fait signe de nous taire et de le suivre à l'extérieur dans les écuries. D'autres sont là. Je l'ai écouté des heures durant mais alors qu'il nous parle à tous du messie, je ne peux détacher mon regard d'un jeune homme présent. Sa mère se tient à lui et son frère joue distraitement à leurs pieds. Mes parents ne font pas attention à moi mais ma sœur me décoche un coup dans les cotes.

Plus tard alors que je tente de trouver le sommeil dans un enclos puant, je ne pense qu'à lui. Le lendemain matin, nous reprenons la route. Mon père a décidé de suivre le prêtre et nous a condamné à une vie d'errance et de dangers. Pourtant ma famille ne proteste pas.

« Il s'appelle Ewen. Sa mère est veuve et a aussi décidé de suivre le prêtre. » m'annonce mon petit frère que j'avais envoyé en espion.

Le voyage devint plus attrayant et tout un mois durant, Ewen et moi apprenons à nous connaître, au rythme de quelques mots par jour. Mon père me surveille, mon frère ainé aussi. Nous arrivons en pays germanique. Le prêtre en vient et nous assure que nous n'aurons pas à craindre pour nos vies. Nous nous établissons près du Rhin avec d'autres adorateurs du messie. Ewen et moi n'avons plus beaucoup d'occasions de nous parler. Il se fait baptiser deux semaines après notre arrivée, comme tous les hommes de notre groupe. Les femmes mariées doivent subir des heures d'interrogatoire, on veut s'assurer qu'elles ne donneront plus d'offrandes aux dieux païens. Les filles non mariées seront baptisées la veille de leur mariage.

J'ai l'impression d'aimer Ewen depuis la nuit des temps, j'en parle enfin à ma mère qui en parle avec mon père. Il hésite à me donner à Ewen car il doit assurer la survie de sa mère et son frère. Ma mère parle avec la mère d'Ewen, mais il est déjà trop tard. J'apprends qu'Ewen doit partir après le solstice pour servir le prêtre et l'accompagner dans sa quête de missionnaire. Il a seize ans, tout comme moi. Il est trop jeune pour partir, je ne comprends pas.

Ewen vient me voir la veille de son départ. Tout le village s'est réuni pour le jour le plus long de l'année, ils festoient tandis que j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Quand je le vois venir vers moi, je m'éloigne davantage. Je vérifie qu'il me suit.

« Je voulais te dire adieu. » me dit-il en me rejoignant à l'écart.

« Pourquoi partir ? Et ta mère ? »

« Un paysan d'ici va la prendre pour femme dans quelques jours. Alors j'ai décidé de partir prêcher la parole du messie. »

« Tu reviendras peut-être… »

Je me rapproche de lui, Ewen ne bouge pas. Je lui prends la main et il ne réagit toujours pas. Puis je me souviens d'une conversation entendue à notre arrivée en région germanique. Le prêtre ne veut pas se marier, il prône le célibat. Ce n'est pas la norme mais il a pris sur lui de ne vivre que pour le messie. Ewen va donc en faire autant.

« Je te voulais. »

« Je suis désolé. J'ai fais vœu de le suivre. »

« Adieu. »

Je lui vole un baiser et m'enfuis en pleurant.

**Constantinople, 1098 ap JC**

« Ces pèlerins sont bien étranges, ne t'en approche pas ! »

« Ce sont des chrétiens comme toi et moi. » je tente.

« Peu importe. Tant qu'ils ne quitteront pas notre cité, je ne veux pas te savoir dehors. »

« Mais mère… »

« Non. »

« Même avec nos gens ? »

« Tu ignores les terribles histoires de leur périple jusqu'à nous. Ils ont tué, pillé des villes et des villages. Ils se défendent de ne pas venir en Terre Sainte armé mais je peux te dire que leurs chefs sont des barbares. »

Les pèlerins sont arrivés depuis un mois et je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée. Ma servante sait s'éclipser une fois la nuit tombée alors je menace de la dénoncer si elle ne me fait pas sortir aussi. Elle m'emmène dans un lieu de débauche, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Je m'éloigne et erre au hasard des rues si familières. La ville me manque, j'ai hâte de pouvoir revenir au marché.

Des rires résonnent, je les suis. Un petit groupe de jeunes gens mangent chichement dans une écurie. Je les observe, je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'ils disent, leur latin est différent.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Je sursaute et me retourne. Une main se plaque aussitôt sur ma bouche déjà ouverte.

« Ne fais pas de bruit. S'ils te voient, tu vas le regretter. »

« Merci. »

Il m'entraine un peu à l'écart puis me dit au revoir.

« Attends ! »

« Oui ? »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Enguerran. »

« Tu fais partie des pèlerins vers la Terre Sainte ? »

« Oui. »

« Raconte-moi ton voyage. »

On ne peut pas se balader en ville ensemble. Même en pleine nuit, si quelqu'un me reconnaît, l'honneur de ma famille sera bafoué. Nous trouvons une autre écurie, celle-ci est inoccupée.

Je souris en me souvenant qu'un an plus tôt, je me suis aussi retrouvée dans le foin, mais pas pour discuter. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser aux sensations découvertes alors. A peine assise à ses côtés dans le foin, je me colle à lui et caresse son bras. Il est plus musclé que les garçons de mon âge.

« Arrête… »

Il soupire et me laisse faire. Mes mains se promènent sur son torse et je défais les liens de sa tunique et de son pantalon. Ses doigts défont mon fichu puis mes nattes. Son toucher m'excite tellement, je n'ai rien connu de si intense. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa peau brulante mais il me repousse.

« Non, on ne devrait pas… »

« Enguerran, bien sur qu'on ne devrait pas, je ne peux pas tout te donner. Gare à toi si tu me forces, ma famille est l'une des plus puissantes de l'empire. Mais toi et moi pouvons faire autre chose… »

Il déglutit puis acquiesce. Je reprends mes baisers, il se relâche un peu, je sens que ses mains se tendent vers mes courbes mais lui n'ose pas me toucher. Je saisis une de ses mains et la plaque sur mon sein gauche. Il se tend.

« Touche-moi, qu'attends-tu ? À l'aube je serai déjà partie… »

Enfin il me découvre avec ses doigts puis sa main entière et enfin ses lèvres. Je meurs d'envie de voir son sexe, je n'en ai jamais vu. J'ai déjà entendu ma servante en parler, j'ai même touché celui de Cebrian à travers son pantalon. Le sexe d'Enguerran me paraît vraiment très gros, je lui demande si il a déjà possédé une femme et il me fait non de la tête. Je le caresse légèrement, il soupire beaucoup. Puis il se crispe et me repousse une nouvelle fois. Avant que je ne proteste, il me plaque au sol et s'allonge contre moi. Il colle son bassin au mien, je gémis autant que lui. Je sens bien que mon sexe appelle le sien, mais je sais aussi que je suis déjà fiancée, et quand bien même je ne le serais pas, je ne peux pas me donner à ce pèlerin. Ses mains se perdent sous ma robe, écartent le tissu qui sépare nos deux peaux. Ses doigts me titillent là où j'aime le faire moi-même. Il ne le sait pas alors je lui dis et je le guide. Quand l'orgasme arrive, il est plus puissant que tout ce que j'ai réussi à me donner.

Enguerran me regarde avec envie, il m'embrasse fiévreusement, il se frotte encore contre moi. J'insiste pour venir au dessus de lui, puis je me saisis de son sexe. Il m'explique à son tour comment il faut faire et mes gestes le font venir rapidement. Nous trouvons ensuite d'autres caresses pour nous faire parvenir à l'orgasme. Quand nous sommes apaisés, nous nous embrassons encore et encore.

Au petit matin, nous nous disons adieu, mon cœur se déchire alors qu'il s'éloigne.

**Rhénanie, 1299**

Mon père ne m'écoute que d'une oreille, je bavasse au sujet de ma nouvelle toile. Ma nourrice, elle, est attentive et me sourit. Il tousse et m'interrompt.

« Aller à ce bal, c'est une chance inespérée pour toi petite. »

« Oui père. »

Le bal a lieu demain et il me reste tant à faire. C'est à cette occasion que je pourrais trouver un futur mari. Demain c'est ma dernière chance, si je ne trouve pas, je vais devoir épouser Jacques, mon cousin par alliance.

Le grand soir arrive enfin et je suis invitée par six jeunes hommes. J'en connais quelques uns de réputation et hélas, aucun ne pourrait aider ma famille. Alors que les invités partent, je me désole et ma nourrice tente de réconforter.

« Jacques est sans doute la meilleure solution, pensez que vous aurez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. »

« Oui mais j'avais tant envie de … c'est stupide de toute façon, partons. » je déclare.

Pourtant le lendemain, je ne cesse de pleurer, je ne veux pas de Jacques. Il a déjà tenté de m'embrasser et m'a même touché. À chaque visite, il me fait des cadeaux puis arrive toujours à m'isoler et me dit que je lui appartiens.

Ma nourrice s'est absentée et quand au soir elle est de retour, je lui fais la tête. Elle n'était pas là quand mon père m'a prévenue que mes fiançailles auraient lieu dans un mois…

« Colombe, ne m'en veux pas. Je veux t'aider mais pour cela, nous allons devoir fuir. » m'annonce-t'elle.

« Où ? »

« Ma sœur, tu te souviens je t'en ai parlé. »

« Oui, la Béguine. »

La Béguine vit avec d'autres femmes qui comme elles ont décidé de vivre en autarcie sans hommes. Elles sont en général célibataires mais il y a quelques exceptions. C'est une communauté très soudée, ma nourrice m'assure que nous y serons en sécurité. Très vite je m'acclimate, j'aime m'occuper les mains, le travail de la terre et l'élevage ne me font pas peur, j'apprends vite.

Moins d'un an après notre arrivée, je suis réveillée en pleine nuit par une poigne de fer autour de mon coup. Je veux crier, le repousser mais mon agresseur est trop fort. Je le reconnais, c'est Jacques, le pire de mes prétendants. Quand je sens que je vais m'évanouir, la pression se relâche et Jacques tombe à terre. Ma nourrice à ses pieds tient un couteau ensanglanté. Une fois de plus, elle m'a sauvé la vie. Le lendemain, la chef de notre communauté accepte de ne rien révéler de cette histoire, c'est de la légitime défense, Jacques est enterré anonymement.

Quatre ans plus tard, ma douce nourrice meurt, l'hiver ayant été très froid et humide. Je me suis heureusement très bien intégrée et je ne me sens pas abandonnée. Mon rôle dans notre communauté est important comme toutes les autres béguines, je m'accroche. Depuis mon agression, je refuse de parler aux hommes, j'en rencontre très rarement et je ne m'en approche pas.

Une décennie passe, notre nouvelle chef, Christina, recueille un homme accuse à tort selon elle de viol. Elle l'a sauvée alors qu'il était battu par le père de la jeune femme. Elle le connaît un peu et croit dur comme fer en son innocence. C'est dangereux pour nous toute de cacher un fugitif mais elle me rappelle que j'ai aussi un secret. Christina insiste pour qu'il vive chez moi et que je le soigne jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli. Je suis déchirée entre ma peur et mon dégout pour les hommes et ma volonté de servir mes sœurs.

Il est déjà installé dans le lit de feue ma nourrice quand je reviens chez moi pour réfléchir. Il fait peur à voir, il est blessé aux jambes et un bras est cassé. Son visage est boursouflé. Ce n'est pas chrétien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a sans doute mérité ce châtiment. Jacques lui est mort mais ce Edgard est chez moi et vivant. Il va me priver de mes occupations car son état nécessite une surveillance et une aide quasi permanente.

Je décide de faire comme Christina m'a dit, en vérité je veux lui prouver qu'elle a eu tort et que tous les hommes sont tous des dangers pour les femmes. Le printemps n'est pas suffisant pour qu'il puisse guérir, il arrive à se mettre debout en aout seulement. Il a besoin de moi pour s'habiller, se laver, manger. Son bras droit est incurable, il doit apprendre à être gaucher et cela prend du temps.

Il est innocent, je l'apprends officiellement par un gendarme un mois après qu'il se soit réfugié chez nous. J'avais espéré qu'il repartirait mais il n'est pas de la région et est orphelin, Christina insiste pour le garder chez nous. Il est loin d'être rétabli, il ne peut pas se déplacer seul.

Edgar aime beaucoup lire, comme moi et donc je lui fais souvent la lecture. Il est aussi très sensible à la nature et me raconte souvent des anecdotes sur son enfance en Bavière.

Je ne me souviens pas à quel moment j'ai cessé de le haïr, je me souviens parfaitement en revanche du moment où j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Nous étions sous un pommier, le mois de septembre s'éternisait et le soleil a éclairé les prunelles d'Edgar. Je me suis noyée pour la première fois dans son regard ce jour-là et depuis je ne fais plus que ça, me perdre dans la contemplation de ses yeux, de son visage et de son corps. Il m'a donné accès à son âme, elle est pure et lumineuse.

Edgar me remercie chaque jour de m'occuper de lui, il est de plus en plus gêné quand je dois l'aider à s'habiller, je ne le lave plus depuis plusieurs mois déjà. A l'automne, la météo nous force à rester souvent chez moi. Je n'ose pas lui avouer mon amour pour lui, il semble toujours se retenir de faire ou dire quelque chose. Son regard est éloquent mais je ne peux me résoudre à faire le premier pas.

Puis un matin de décembre, une femme se présente à l'entrée de notre petit village, elle affirme est l'épouse d'Edgard. On lui a immédiatement indiqué ma maisonnette, très courtoisement elle m'a remercié d'avoir pris soin de son mari, Edgar Fuller, et a demandé à le voir. Je lui ai indiqué la chambre puis je suis partie en courant. Christina m'a retrouvée le lendemain matin et m'a appris qu'Edgar était parti avec sa femme. A mon retour chez moi, une longue lettre m'attend.

Edgar y explique qu'il avait du épouser la veuve de son frère ainé deux ans plus tôt, que mille fois il avait voulu m'en parler mais ses sentiments l'avaient poussé à profiter de nos moments plutôt qu'à nous interdire un peu de bonheur. Il savait que je l'aimais, pourtant il m'a menti et même trahie, je n'ai aucune autre façon de voir la situation. Christina insiste sur le fait qu'il ne s'est pas marié par amour mais cela ne change rien à mes yeux. Si j'avais du me marier, jamais je n'aurais compromis un autre homme dans une relation adultérine.

Pour oublier ma colère et surtout ma peine, je me félicite chaque jour d'avoir préserver ma vertu et de ne pas avoir commis un péché mortel. Je ne l'aurais pas su alors mais de toute façon je ne conçois pas les relations intimes sans être mariée.

C'est facile de penser cela maintenant qu'Edgar n'est plus chez moi. J'ai passé tant de nuits à fantasmer sur lui, ses mains, son corps alors qu'il dormait à quelques mètres de moi, séparé par un grand rideau. Dans sa lettre il a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi, je ne lui ai jamais avoué en étant éveillée, il m'a entendu le lui dire en dormant des semaines avant son départ. Je suppose que je dois lui être reconnaissante de ne rien avoir tenté avec moi.

Ma méfiance envers les hommes me tient définitivement éloignée d'eux.

**République de Venise, 1549**

« C'est Marino qui y va normalement. Je ne connais même pas le chemin. »

« Mais jamais je n'aurais cette commande à temps si tu ne te décides pas à m'obéir! »

« Marino ira la semaine prochaine, quand il rentrera du séminaire... Le Ghetto Novo n'est pas un endroit où se promener. » je plaide.

Ma patronne m'énerve chaque jour un peu plus avec ses extravagances. Je suis orpheline et ai été placée à treize ans chez elle. Elle ne cesse de clamer qu'elle m'a sauvée d'une vie de misère mais si elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'une boniche, je serais sans doute devenue religieuse. Mme Firoggia est l'épouse du tailleur le plus renommé de la République. Elle dirige sa maison d'une main de fer et chaque matin je dois courir en ville pour acheter la nourriture, des bijoux, des tissus, porter des cadeaux, que sais-je encore.

« Voilà pour payer, ne te fais pas avoir comme la dernière fois avec la monnaie. »

Je peste en sortant dans le froid hivernal. Je mets ma capuche et avance vers le nord. Je demande mon chemin régulièrement, je connais mon quartier sur le bout de mes doigts mais pas au delà. En arrivant dans le ghetto, je découvre une toute autre Venise. Tout est déjà très animé, les hommes conversent devant les synagogues, les commerces s'ouvrent peu à peu. Je regarde partout sauf devant moi et je manque de tomber à la renverse quand je percute un corps dur. Deux mains m'ont retenue et maintenant me remette sur pieds.

« Attention, signora. »

« Merci… Pouvez vous m'indiquez l'échoppe de Maitre Abraham ? »

J'ai du mal à aligner les mots, mon regard est happé par le sien. Il a les yeux les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu, ses traits sont ceux d'un dieu, ses cheveux sont plaqués en arrière et cachés sous un chapeau.

Mon sauveteur éclata de rire ce qui me fit descendre de mon petit nuage.

« Pourquoi vous moquez-vous de moi ? »

« C'est qu'il y a beaucoup de Maitre Abraham dans le ghetto ! Quelle marchandise cherchez vous ? »

« Des étoffes de soie que mon patron a commandé… »

« Je ne crois pas me tromper en vous disant qu'il y a deux possibilités. Venez, je vais vous accompagner. »

« Merci Monsieur… ? »

« Appelez-moi Elias. »

« Merci Elias. »

Moins de vingt minutes, j'avais la commande dans les bras. Elias m'observe attentivement et je crois qu'il s'apprête à me rattraper si je perds encore l'équilibre. Quand nous arrivons aux portes du ghetto, il semble hésiter à me dire quelque chose.

« Peut-être nous recroiserons nous bientôt. Merci encore. » je lui dis en baissant les yeux.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

J'ai envie de le revoir, de sentir encore ses mains sur moi et son regard me sonder. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que les Juifs sont obligés de vivre dans le ghetto, nos mondes sont bien trop différents mais par un petit miracle je l'ai rencontré et cela suffit à me donner l'espoir de le revoir.

En rentrant, Mme Firoggia s'étonne de ma rapidité. Je lui vante les mérites du marchand, lui dit que le chemin est rapide et l'endroit sûr, elle n'a plus besoin de demander à son fils Marino d'y aller. Et dix jours plus tard j'y retourne. Je prends soin d'arriver tôt et de prendre le même chemin une fois arrivée dans le ghetto. Je le cherche de longues minutes mais il n'est pas là. Je vais vers l'échoppe du marchand Abraham, je dois lui passer une nouvelle commande, il est ravi.

« Vous souvenez vous de ce jeune homme qui m'accompagné il y a de cela plusieurs jours ? » je demande avec désinvolture.

Pourtant le marchand se fige et me dévisage avec suspicion.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais le remercier, grâce à lui je vous ai trouvé bien vite la première fois et il m'a indiqué le chemin le moins boueux. »

« Ça lui a apporté de gros ennuis de vous avoir escortée. » me confia-t'il tout bas.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ici on n'a pas le droit de fréquenter les sujets de la République, et puis vous avez beau être ravissante, vous n'êtes pas juive. Rien de bon ne peut vous arriver si vous persistez. »

« Oh… Et bien à dans un mois, pour la commande. Bonne journée. »

Je quitte en vitesse l'échoppe. Je m'en veux d'avoir causer des problèmes à Elias. Il n'y a qu'un petit canal qui sépare Venise de son ghetto mais il me paraît soudain infranchissable. Les paroles du marchand résonnent dans ma tête, il a supposé que je pouvais être proche d'Elias. J'avais pensé à lui tous les jours mais jamais ainsi. Je ne voulais que le revoir, qu'y avait-il donc de mal à cela ?

« Signora ! »

Je me retourne, hélée par une voix d'enfant. Un jeune garçon me rattrape et arrivé à ma hauteur, me sourit. Il me tend une feuille de papier pliée en quatre, je m'en empare et avant que j'aie pu lui demander de qui est cette lettre ou si simplement elle m'est bien destinée, il a disparu. Je n'ouvre pas la lettre mais observe les badauds qui m'entourent. Je sens comme un regard posé sur moi, c'est peut-être Elias. Je mets la lettre dans ma poche et garde ma main fermement autour du papier. Quand je relève la tête, Elias est face à moi, à une dizaine de mètres de distance. Son visage est fermé mais son regard semble s'excuser et quand il reprend sa route, je comprends.

A peine ai-je franchi le canal que je me saisis de la lettre. Il me donne rendez-vous à la tombée de la nuit et j'ai du mal à retenir un grand sourire. Ma journée s'éternise, je trépigne d'impatience. Pour l'occasion, je revêts la robe des grandes occasions que je me suis confectionnée l'hiver dernier. Je m'éclipse et rejoins en courant le canal. Elias y est déjà, je l'aperçois, il vient à ma rencontre.

« Vous êtes venue… » me souffle-t'il.

« Evidemment. Je voulais vous revoir Elias. »

« Marchons plus loin, je ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention. »

La roue jaune qui devrait être cousue sur sa veste n'y est pas, il prend des risques, encore à cause de moi.

« Je ne vous apporte que des ennuis, vous vouliez me dire de me tenir éloignée de vous. » je lui murmure.

« Non, je ne voulais pas vous voir pour cela. »

« Mais je vous apporte des ennuis. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Son regard me sonde, il attend que je dise quelque chose, que je l'encourage, que je le repousse peut-être. On arrive devant une maison de luxure mais il ne ralentit pas, c'est plus fort que moi, je souffle de soulagement. À quoi dois-je m'attendre, que signifie cette rencontre ?

« Elias, pouvons nous nous asseoir ici ? Il y a peu de passage. »

Il me donne galamment le bras pour que je ne perde pas l'équilibre. Nous nous installons au bord d'un canal, il n'y a personne dehors à part nous.

« Vous avez froid ? »

« Non, et vous ? »

« Non plus. »

Un silence gêné s'installe. Comment lui faire comprendre que je suis preneuse de toute ce qu'il voudra bien me donner ? Je m'étonne moi-même de la soudaine tournure de mes pensées.

« Je vous demande de me pardonner, je n'ai pas pu vous saluer ce matin. Cela m'a été interdit. »

« Je comprends et je m'excuse de vous avoir mis dans une position difficile face à votre communauté. »

« Vous êtes si… merveilleuse… »

« Que voulez vous de moi Elias ? Dites-moi, je vous le donnerai. »

« Dieu… que n'ai-je rêvé de ces paroles, que n'ai-je rêvé de votre bouche les prononçant. Je n'ai aucun droit sur vous, rien ne peut être demandé. »

« Alors c'est moi qui m'offre à vous. Puis-je oser penser que vos sentiments à mon égard sont… »

« Ils sont purs et respectueux, tendres aussi. »

« J'allais dire éternels. »

« Sans aucun doute. »

« Mais comment faire ? » je m'inquiète.

« Donnez-moi encore un peu de temps. Je trouverai une solution. »

Nous nous quittons peu après, sa famille va s'inquiéter si il ne rentre pas.

Les semaines passent et nous nous retrouvons presque chaque soir pour une petite heure. Il ne me touche jamais, il a été élevé dans le respect de la femme et de sa pudeur. Aucune solution n'est trouvée. On a pensé à s'enfuir ensemble mais cela pourrait le condamner à mort.

Un soir que nous nous retrouvons, Elias est euphorique et je le questionne.

« Je suis toujours ainsi à chabbath. »

« Mais c'est vrai ! Tu ne devrais pas être là ! » je réalise.

« Mon ami Jeremiah a dit que je serai chez lui et inversement. Il fait aussi la cour à une jeune demoiselle. »

« Est-ce donc ce que tu fais ? Tu me fais la cour ? » je le taquine, j'adore quand il est gêné, il rougit.

« Pas comme j'aimerais… »

Puis un soir il ne vient pas, j'attends plusieurs heures en vain. Je n'ose pas aller le voir le lendemain dans le ghetto. Au bout d'une semaine, je crois devenir folle. J'arrive à me rendre sur l'île mais les accès sont condamnés. La peste…

Un an plus tard, j'apprends du marchand de tissus qu'Elias a succombé à la première vague de l'épidémie, il n'a pas pu sortir durant deux semaines puis il est mort ainsi que la plupart de sa famille.

**Londres, Angleterre, 1662**

La vie de servante est tout ce que j'ai connu, je ne peux pas vraiment m'en plaindre. Mais quelques fois, j'entends quelques poètes et je rêve d'une autre vie. Le pasteur Cullen et son fils viennent souvent au château et Carlisle explique à tous les serviteurs les sermons faits par son père. Grâce à ces mots, j'arrive à trouver un peu de bonheur à ma vie.

Un matin aux aurores, un homme entre dans la cuisine. Nous nous figeons tous et attendons un ordre. Il ne dit rien et repart après avoir pris un morceau de pain et du fromage.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu… »

« Mais si, il a quitté la cour alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Il a changé, c'est un homme maintenant. »

« Il est si séduisant, j'espère être sa servante ! »

Les commentaires fusent, je ne prends jamais part à ces bavardages, ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne jamais parler des maîtres. Elle a des marques de coups de fouet pour justifier cette règle d'or.

Les jours suivants, plusieurs filles sont appelées tour à tour par l'intendant. Elles sont affectées au neveu du roi, apparemment l'homme qui est venu se servir à la cuisine. Mais elles ne font toujours qu'un service. Puis vient mon tour et les autres servantes se moquent de moi. Il faut dire que je suis sans doute la plus insignifiante du château et certainement pas la plus fiable. Je suis d'une grande maladresse, ma mère a souvent pris le blâme pour moi. Je tremble de peur car je vais être seule avec le nouveau maître et personne ne va pouvoir me protéger.

Le lendemain matin, je m'annonce tôt, comme demandé, avec un plateau de fruits et quelques tranches de pain. C'est bien lui et son regard sur moi me perturbe tant que quand je change l'eau de sa bassine, je trébuche et inonde ma robe. La cruche heureusement ne s'est pas brisée pourtant je ne suis pas sortie d'affaire.

« Mille excuses, Sir Evan. Je reviens tout de suite. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal… »

Il me sourit légèrement, ses yeux toujours braqués sur moi. A mon retour, il est levé et scrute par la fenêtre l'horizon qui rosit.

« Vous serez à mon service désormais, matin et soir. » me dit-il sans se retourner vers moi.

J'en suis tellement surprise que je manque d'en faire tomber la cruche.

« Pourquoi me choisir ? Je suis la plus empotée ! »

Il rit et je réalise que j'ai dit cela à voix haute.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Au fil des semaines, Sir Evan s'ouvre à moi. Il me raconte ses journées et insiste pour que je partage ses repas avec lui dans une petite pièce attenante à sa chambre. Il me questionne beaucoup et quand je lui dis adorer lire, il s'empresse de m'offrir trois livres.

« Vous avez l'air fatiguée. » me dit-il soucieux un soir.

Je ne réponds pas, je dois me lever une heure plus tôt et finis ma journée bien après la tombée de la nuit mais je ne changerai pour rien au monde cette nouvelle routine.

« Que faites-vous en journée? »

« Ça dépend mais en général c'est surtout du gros ménage, les sols notamment. » je réponds du bout des lèvres.

« Vous ne… oui c'est idiot, vous ne pouvez pas faire de sieste. »

« Non en effet. »

Le lendemain, l'intendant arrive en courant dans la salle de réception de l'aile ouest. Il est rouge et essoufflé.

« Vous êtes demandée auprès de Sir Evan dans ses appartement. » me dit-il avec dédain.

« Tu vas te faire gronder… » se moque gentiment Angelina.

Elle est la seule à qui j'ai raconté mes moments avec Sir Evan, aussi elle ne semble pas inquiète, mais moi si.

« Me voilà. » dis-je en entrant dans le petit salon.

« J'ai besoin de vous, je vais emménager ailleurs. »

« Oh. »

Il n'est resté que deux mois environ. Je me sens désemparée. Je ne l'ai pas confiée à mon amie, ce serait trop risible. Moi la servante, je suis tombée amoureuse de mon maître, je n'avais pas eu le choix. Mais que sait-on de l'amour à seize ans ? Dans Roméo et Juliette, les héros n'ont que quatorze ans. Ce débat, je me le livre en solo chaque soir avant de m'endormir.

« Oui, je vais avoir enfin une salle d'études et une autre chambre. Vous connaissiez Sir George ? C'étaient ses appartements il paraît. » continue Sir Evan.

Mon cœur se met à battre à toute allure, il reste ! Il change d'étage et passe dans l'aile ouest, il reste.

« Je n'y suis jamais allée. »

« Vous y serez bien. » me dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

Je brule sous le contact, c'est la première fois qu'il me touche intentionnellement.

« Moi ? »

« Oui, j'ai de nouvelles responsabilités ici et j'ai demandé à ce que vous soyez à mon service en permanence. »

« Mais … pourquoi ? »

« Je pensais que cela vous plairait. Vous n'aurez plus autant à faire, je promets de vous ménager. »

Il resserre ses mains autour des miennes, ses yeux sont un peu tristes.

« Merci. » je lui dis avec ferveur et adoration.

Il me sourit, un grand sourire qui provoque des étincelles dans mon ventre. L'installation se fait vite, je l'aide à plier son linge, le plus lourd est transporté par des valets. Le soir-même, Sir Evan insiste pour m'aider à m'installer. Ma chambre est presqu'aussi luxueuse que la sienne, tellement plus confortable que ce à quoi je suis habituée. Je dors seule dans des draps propres avec un oreiller. Une petite porte dissimulée donne accès à la chambre qu'occupe Sir Evan. Ma mère m'a dit quand je suis allée prendre mes affaires que j'occupais la chambre de la maitresse de Sir George. Elle me dit de me méfier, Sir Evan a tout pouvoir sur moi.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. C'est un parfait gentleman. »

« Même si il est fiancé, il va vouloir se distraire un peu et toi tu seras à sa merci. Prends ce poignard ma fille. Ce sera notre secret. »

J'ai pris l'arme, je l'ai cachée sous mon matelas et je l'ai immédiatement oubliée.

Une semaine après, Sir Evan m'annonce que nous allons au théâtre. Je proteste un peu, je n'ai pas de robe adéquate. En vérité, je suis gênée de toutes les attentions qu'il a pour moi. Il a fait faire une tenue pour moi et me la montre. Il l'avait gardée dans un coffre auquel il sait que je ne touche jamais. Elle n'est pas aussi somptueuse que celles portées par la noblesse mais il m'explique que nous allons sortir incognito.

Il sait que j'ai lu Antigone, nous en avons beaucoup parlé. Nous allons voir la pièce se jouer et je suis sur un petit nuage. Il n'a pas demandé de valet, il conduit lui-même la petite calèche. Les soubresauts du véhicule me font me coller à lui, c'est gênant et grisant.

Après la représentation, il m'entraine dans une auberge et nous dinons en tête à tête. Pourtant ça ne ressemble en rien aux repas que nous prenons habituellement, je ne le sers pas, je suis face à lui, je bois un peu de vin. Il me parle et je l'écoute, j'argumente à peine.

« Voulez-vous plus de pain, Sir… »

« Chut. »

Je glousse bêtement, il m'a dit de ne pas l'appeler ainsi ce soir. Il se sert lui-même et continue ensuite de me parler. Il fait chaud, ses manches sont retroussées, je le trouve très désirable. Je l'ai déjà vu quasiment nu, il se cache le sexe en entrant et en sortant du bain. Il est si beau et musclé. Ses mains sont moins douces que les autres nobles du château, je sais qu'il a souvent aidé aux champs quand il était en Écosse pour ses études. Mes pensées divaguent, je me tais ensuite car je ne suis plus très cohérente.

Ses yeux brillent, il me prend le bras en sortant. Je titube un peu à cause du vin mais son toucher me fait l'effet d'une douche glacée. Je suis partagée entre l'anticipation et la peur. J'aimerais qu'il me caresse le visage, les épaules, les cheveux, je le devine très tendre en amour. J'ai peur qu'il me force, qu'il soit brutal mais surtout j'ai peur qu'il me renvoie d'où je viens après m'avoir eue dans son lit.

Je pénètre presqu'à reculons dans notre chez nous, comme j'aime à le dire secrètement.

« Vous devez être épuisée, allez vous coucher, je me débrouillerai ce soir. Et demain matin, restez au lit plus longtemps. »

Il me regarde gravement, il semble fixer mes lèvres.

« Merci. » je couine.

Le lendemain, Sir Evan m'offre des fleurs magnifiques à mon réveil. Devant mon air ahuri, il m'explique qu'il voulait me remercier pour la soirée passée ensemble.

Cet homme est un mystère, il ne cesse de m'alléger de mes charges, il ne veut plus que je passe des heures à rendre ses appartements étincelants.

« Il n'y vient jamais personne, et si cela ne vous dérange pas, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que le sol ne soit pas lavé tous les jours. »

Je rêve de lui, je prie pour lui, pour qu'il reste avec moi et sans sa fiancée. J'en ai entendu parlé mais pas par lui. Elle vit à Londres, elle attend la demande officielle depuis près d'un an. Sir Evan n'a jamais quitté le château depuis que je suis à son service.

Peu de temps après, son père est annoncé. Je me fais discrète mais j'entends tout quand ils se disputent dans la salle d'études.

« Ses parents me harcèlent. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais à Londres. »

« J'ai des responsabilités ici, je suis… »

« Tu ne devrais pourtant être auprès des tiens. Pourquoi tu ne te décides à pas à lui demander sa main. »

« Père, je ne veux pas de ce mariage, je vous l'ai écrit à plusieurs reprises mais il semble que vous n'avez pas compris. »

« Balivernes ! »

« Père, donnez-la à mon frère. »

« Tu es si ingrat Evan ! Tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ne servira donc à rien… »

« Je suis navré Père. Je ne cherche pas à vous offenser. »

Son père sort en trombe et en hurlant que ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Sir Evan change d'attitude ensuite. C'est le printemps, il délaisse peu à peu sa charge et m'emmène en campagne. Il aide les paysans, parfois même nous dormons dans une auberge. Il se montre toujours prévenant envers moi, surtout quand nous sommes seuls. En public, il ne peut pas en faire autant et ça le dérange mais je lui ai assuré que c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne dois pas lui attirer des ennuis. Il m'offre beaucoup de vêtements, de livres et de produits de toilette, je le remercie toujours avec sincérité. Je continue de prier pour lui à chaque office, je fais tout pour le faire sourire, pour qu'il soit toujours à son aise et je lui cuisine ses plats préférés.

Je suis vraiment folle de lui, ma mère l'a deviné, Angeline aussi. Mais aucune d'elle ne s'est réjouie, c'est un amour vain, j'en suis consciente.

Un matin, un palefrenier me bouscule alors que j'allais monter auprès de Sir Evan dans une calèche. Puis quand je mets mon pied sur la marche, l'homme me tâte les fesses et rigole.

« Espèce de rustre ! Ne me touche pas ! » je rugis.

L'homme m'attrape fermement le bras et j'ai soudain peur, son regard est dérangeant, pervers. Mais Sir Evan intervient, il pousse fortement le palefrenier puis saute de la calèche et l'attrape par le col.

« Ton nom ? »

« James Grewsom. »

« TU NE LA TOUCHERAS PLUS JAMAIS ! TU AS COMPRIS ?»

Puis Sir Evan remonte et nous partons très vite. Il me demande comment je vais, il s'inquiète pour moi et je l'en remercie. Toute la journée il m'observe avec une expression mystérieuse, trop grave à mon gout mais je ne dis rien.

Un soir il est descendu aux cuisines car j'ai soupiré face à mon dessert trop vite englouti. A son retour près d'une heure plus tard, il est énervé. Il m'a tendu un gâteau entier avant de s'incliner et de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. J'apprends le lendemain par Angeline qu'il s'en était pris à trois servantes et au fameux palefrenier qui m'avait malmenée. Puis il était allé trouver l'intendant général et les sanctions étaient tombées. Je n'avais pas compris puis Jessica m'a dit au détour d'un couloir qu'à l'arrivée de Sir Evan ce soir-là, on parlait de moi en des termes très crus. Depuis je ne descends plus aux cuisines, une autre servante est chargée de nous préparer et de nous monter nos repas.

C'est l'automne depuis deux mois. Nous vivons presque cloitrés, à cause du mauvais temps affirme Sir Evan. Pourtant quelque chose me dit que c'est autre chose.

Ma vie a tellement changé… je travaille à peine, j'insiste pour cela mais Sir Evan préfère que j'étudie la poésie dans sa salle d'études, il a fait installer un bureau pour moi. En début d'après-midi, je brode tandis qu'il écrit sa correspondance ou qu'il fait les comptes du château. Le soir, il s'installe dans un fauteuil et je m'assois sur un coussin à terre, il me fait la lecture devant un feu de cheminée. Au fil des semaines, il choisit des passages plus romantiques, des poèmes d'amour. Je finis toujours contre ses jambes, grisée par sa voix et mon esprit se permet de plus en plus de fantasmes.

Le soir de Noel, il est obligé de se rendre à la fête donne chaque année au château, il me promet de ne pas rester longtemps, je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai rien à attendre de lui, c'est une lutte constante contre moi-même pour ne rien attendre de lui.

Je reste seule dans ma chambre et lis. Je ne veux pas rejoindre les autres serviteurs. Quand j'entends le verrou être tiré, je me relève et passe ma robe de chambre en velours pourpre. Mais la voix de son père se mêle à la sienne aussi je reste dans ma chambre.

« Tu ne parais pas fiévreux. » assène son père avec dédain.

« Père, ne vous privez pas des festivités. Je vais me coucher et vous verrai demain en pleine forme pour un entrainement. »

« Tu me caches quelque chose. Tu te joues de moi, fils. »

« Bon Noel, Père. »

La porte claque et Sir Evan soupire. Puis il toque à ma porte, j'ouvre aussitôt.

« Je vous ai crue endormie. »

« Non. Comment s'est passée la soirée ? » je demande pleine de sollicitude.

« Ennuyeuse à mourir. J'ai fixé la porte tout le repas, je voulais vous revenir au plus tôt. »

Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas noter ce qu'il m'a dit et comment il me l'a dit… me revenir.

« Je voudrais que vous acceptiez ceci. »

Il me tend une petite boite en bois. Je la referme immédiatement après avoir vu briller des pierres précieuses.

« C'est trop Sir Evan. »

« Appelez-moi Evan, je vous le demande pour la énième fois. »

Je n'arrive pas, je n'ose pas. Pourtant dans mes songes, je ne fais que soupirer « Evan ».

« Vous avez dépensé une fortune, je ne peux pas accepter. »

« Pas du tout, ce collier appartenait à ma mère. C'est le plus simple de tous, il n'y a que quelques émeraudes. »

Il me supplie du regard et je cède évidemment. J'ouvre à nouveau la petite boite et en sors un collier d'or avec une rangée de petites pierres vertes.

« Je ne mérite pas un tel cadeau. »

« Vous méritez bien plus mais je me doutais que des diamants vous auraient faite fuir. »

« En effet, mais Evan… »

« Ah, c'est si agréable à entendre. »

Pour la première fois, je passe par dessus le mur des convenances, des règles, de tout ce qui m'empêche d'être plus que sa servante.

« Je n'ai rien à vous offrir en retour. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de cela. »

« C'est trop, que pourrais-je… »

Je voudrais lui offrir tout ce qu'il désire, tout l'or du monde, lui décrocher la lune…

« Si vous insistez, peut-être qu'un baiser de vous… »

Il a dit ces mots tout bas, il baisse son regard, il rougit.

« Un baiser ? De moi ? » je répète abasourdie.

« Pardonnez mon offense. Jamais je n'aurais du… »

Je m'approche de lui peu à peu, je n'ai plus qu'un pas à franchir pour pouvoir le toucher et ce pas je le franchis sans réfléchir. Je me mets ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse sa joue.

« Ma douce, vous ignorez donc le pouvoir que vous avez sur moi. »

« Evan, que dites-vous ? »

« Je ne peux plus réprimer mes sentiments. Ces derniers mois ont été un supplice… »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Je vous aime, d'un amour ardent. »

Je reste muette, une larme s'échappe, je ne peux pas y croire. Evan pose ses mains sur mes bras et doucement m'enlace. Je pourrais me défaire de cette étreinte et il le sait. Je mets quelques secondes à réagir, je me blottis finalement contre lui et soupire de joie.

« C'est impossible. » je murmure malgré moi.

« Je ne veux plus me cacher, je suis prêt à tout pour être à vos côtés, loin de cette vie. Mais je vous en supplie, dites-moi que vous partagez mes sentiments. »

« Oui, je vous aime depuis si longtemps. » je lui déclare en me noyant dans son regard.

Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres et encore plus longuement. La nuit n'arrivera pas à me voler ces instants si précieux. À l'aube, je suis toujours en train de l'embrasser et de le toucher. Evan me serre dans ses bras et me murmure les plus belles paroles. Je n'envie plus les amours des poèmes, je vis un rêve éveillé, plus doux que tous les amours imaginés depuis des siècles.

Deux semaines plus tard, il me fait sienne. Il s'excuse, pas moi il voulait attendre notre mariage. De rester enfermé ensemble aussi longtemps nous a mis tous deux à rude épreuve. Nous voulons rattraper tout ce temps que nous avons perdu à réfréner nos élans de tendresse.

« Mon tendre amour, je te promets que tu seras ma femme. Il n'y aura pas de mari plus aimant, plus tendre et amoureux que moi, je te le jure. »

« Jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer et de te chérir. Par delà la mort, je serai éternellement tienne. »

La nuit suivante, un bruit étouffé me sort de mon sommeil mais je n'y prête pas attention et je me niche contre Evan. Instinctivement il m'enlace plus fort. Je me réveille à nouveau car je ne peux plus respirer, une main est plaquée sur ma bouche. Au dessus de moi, le père d'Evan me regarde avec dégout et je vois parfaitement la lame du poignard qui plonge sur ma poitrine, une fois puis deux puis trois. Sans un bruit, il repart tandis que je suffoque et m'agite.

La dernière chose que je vois, c'est mon amour penché sur moi. Il crie puis appuie fortement sur mes plaies, mais la vie me quitte.

**Atlantique Nord, 1764**

Après vomi pour la dixième depuis ce matin, je m'écroule sur le pont arrière. Tant pis pour les convenances, tant pis si tous me voient avec ma jupe retroussée et mon corsage déboutonné, j'étouffe littéralement. Comment vais-je survivre à près de quatre mois de voyage ? Mes parents ont choisi de « faire fortune » dans les colonies américaines.

Mes trois sœurs me rejoignent rapidement et commencent à jacasser. Je suis du genre renfermée tandis qu'elles aiment toutes se montrer et raconter les ragots. Hélas je suis l'ainée et je ne peux pas rester seule aussi souvent que je le souhaite. Je dois être un exemple pour elles mais elles n'écoutent jamais mes conseils et je sais ce qu'elles disent sur moi, mais ce sont mes sœurs et je les aime toutes.

Le lendemain, je me promène sur le pont, le bateau n'est pas si grand mais il est encombré et je mets plus de dix minutes pour rejoindre l'avant. L'immensité face à moi me fait peur, j'ai redouté ce voyage à la minute où un an plus tôt mes parents l'ont envisagé. J'ai tout fait pour les en dissuader, en vain.

Je reste à lire tout l'après-midi, quand les rayons du soleil disparaissent, la lumière me fascine. Je me rêve parfois artiste peintre tant la nature m'inspire et cet océan aussi finalement. Mon estomac s'est habitué au mouvement du bateau.

Les marins s'affairent autour de moi, je reste sur le qui-vive. Mon père nous a mis en garde contre ses hommes, ils sont du genre à profiter des jeunes filles.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Roméo et Juliette sont les deux plus grands imbéciles de la littérature anglaise ? » me lance un homme.

Je me retourne et le contemple avec suspicion, comme mon père nous a dit de faire. Mais l'homme ne me paraît pas dangereux, il a sans doute mon âge en fait. Et puis, il a un avis sur Roméo et Juliette, le livre que je tiens serré contre ma poitrine.

« Ils sont naïfs je dirais. » je réplique.

Il s'approche doucement de moi, comme pour me montrer que je peux m'enfuir.

« C'est une façon de voir les choses… »

« Et le contexte joue en leur défaveur. »

Il me sourit, il réduit à néant toute appréhension, je me suis aussitôt à l'aise avec lui.

« Vous êtes à quel poste ? » je lui demande pour changer de sujet.

« Un peu partout à la fois, ce soir je serai au foc. »

« Au quoi ? »

« La grande voile au dessus de nous. »

« Toute la nuit ? Ça doit être ennuyeux… »

« Oui mais je suis tellement heureux de ne plus être à la soute à récurer le sol et à vider les … enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Ce soir notamment, je vais attendre un éventuel ordre, entre temps, je vais pouvoir lire. »

Il s'est assis à côté de moi, mon corps semble attiré par le sien, je ne peux rien faire contre, c'est comme l'attraction de deux aimants.

« Vos sœurs vous cherchent. » me dit-il enfin alors que son regard est orienté derrière nous.

« Comment savez-vous que ce sont mes sœurs ? »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, votre premier jour à bord vous a fait connaître de tous il me semble. »

« Et qui êtes-vous ? »

« Edmund. »

Je me retiens de pouffer, qu'importe son nom. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle le monologue de Juliette au balcon. Je chasse vite ces pensées, je lui dis au revoir et pars rejoindre ma famille.

Ce soir-là, couchée entre Mary et Lisbeth, je n'arrive pas à effacer de ma mémoire le sourire magnifique d'Edmund, sa voix veloutée, son regard pénétrant. Je voudrais tant le rejoindre et lui tenir compagnie, pourtant je ne cesse de me dire qu'il ne voudra pas de moi.

Les jours suivants, je le cherche sans en avoir l'air mais il n'est pas là. Nous sommes sur un bateau, il ne peut pas se cacher éternellement, si ?

Enfin, un soir, je l'aperçois à l'avant. Je me hâte de diner, personne ne prête attention à ma nervosité. Ce soir je vais aller le voir. Quand mes sœurs dorment enfin, je me faufile hors du lit et revêt le manteau de ma mère qui est si élégant. Je cours presque pour rejoindre la proue. Hélas Edmund n'est pas là.

Je m'accroche au bastingage et tente d'apercevoir les vagues. Malgré moi, les mots de Juliette m'assaillent et je dois tout simplement les prononcer pour que je puisse penser à autre chose.

« O Roméo ! Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Capulet. Ton nom seul est mon ennemi. Tu n'es pas un Montague, tu es toi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'un Montague ? Ce n'est ni une main, ni un pied, ni un bras, ni un visage, ni rien qui fasse partie d'un homme... Oh ! Sois quelque autre nom ! Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom. Ainsi, quand Roméo ne s'appellerait plus Roméo, il conserverait encore les chères perfections qu'il possède... Roméo, renonce à ton nom et, à la place de ce nom qui ne fait pas partie de toi, prends-moi tout entière. »

Je suis un peu essoufflée d'avoir récité cette tirade avec ferveur.

« Je te prends au mot ! Appelle-moi seulement ton amour et je reçois un nouveau baptême : désormais je ne suis plus Roméo. » chuchote derrière moi la voix que je guettais.

Je me retourne brusquement et manque de tomber sur lui. Il m'enserre et nous chutons tout de même.

« Tu n'aimes pas mon nom ? »

Il me sourit avec assurance et j'ai envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres.

« Qui te dit que ces vers t'étaient destinés ? »

« J'espérais… »

Il fait une moue triste, puis éclate de rire. Je réalise que je suis toujours allongée sur lui, mes joues deviennent rouges sans aucun doute. Il cesse de bouger, redevient sérieux et me regarde intensément. Sa main se pose sur ma joue, ce contact me brule délicieusement.

« Tu me fais mal. » gémit-il avant de rire à nouveau.

« Voudrais-tu un peu de compagnie ce soir ? » je lui demande après m'être relevée.

Il acquiesce et me tend la main. Puis il m'entraine au pied du foc et sort de sa veste un livre. Il commence à lire à voix haute, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et rien ne peut être plus parfait que cet instant.

Je passe ainsi toutes mes nuits à ses côtés, quoiqu'il fasse, je ne le quitte pas. Nous discutons beaucoup et nous disputons même parfois, son sourire suffit toujours à nous réconcilier.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » m'accueille-t'il un autre soir.

« Oui, mes parents commencent à s'inquiéter. »

Je fais croire à ma famille que je suis encore plus malade que lors de nos premiers jours de voyage, la vérité est que je dors toute la journée après des nuits bien remplies avec Edmund.

« Je suis désolé. Quand je m'endors et que je pense à toi, je me dis que tu ne devrais plus venir avec moi. » me murmure-t'il, le regard sombre.

« Tu ne veux plus que je… » je recule en prononçant ses mots, je m'apprête à fuir car je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes larmes.

« Si, mon dieu, oui je te veux, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'ai honte de te mettre dans cette position, tu ne devrais pas à avoir à mentir. »

« Je sais qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas passer mes nuits avec un… avec toi. »

« Avec un pauvre marin ? » il me sourit tristement.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas fortunée moi-même. Mes parents n'ont pas de préjugés d'ailleurs. Mais que leur dirais-je ? Comment leur présenter la situation ? Qu'est ce que c'est notre situation ? »

« Tu as raison, je n'ai rien à t'offrir, ma vie est liée à ce bateau. »

« Tu es donc si amoureux de la mer ? »

« Non, pas de la mer. Mais je ne sais rien faire d'autre. Je n'ai pas d'avenir et toi tu mérites tant. Tu mérites tout. »

« Tu n'es pas curieux du nouveau monde ? Tu pourrais … venir avec nous. »

Il m'a rejointe en deux enjambées et me serre tendrement dans ses bras forts. Je niche ma tête contre son torse large et gémis de bonheur.

« Alors demain, avant le coucher du soleil, je les rencontrerai. » me dit-il.

« Merci, Edmund. »

« Comment me présenteras-tu ? »

« Comme il te plaira. »

« Je demanderai ta main à ton père demain. »

Il me serre plus fort et baisse la tête. Je me noie dans ses yeux c'est donc possible d'exprimer son amour dans un regard ? Edmund m'aime, je l'aime tout autant, peut-être plus. Enfin ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, doucement elles me dictent des mouvements inédits. Ses mains me plaquent contre son corps, je gémis de frustration. Comme j'aimerais être seule dans une chambre avec lui, sa peau contre la mienne… Je sais que ça arrive parfois, les fiancés n'attendent pas toujours leur nuit de noces. Le désir que j'éprouve pour lui n'est pas si nouveau que ça, il m'a consumé depuis le jour où j'ai parlé à Edmund pour la première fois. Je le dompte assez bien mais je ne veux pas attendre un jour de plus après notre arrivée à New York. Mes parents seront d'accord, je les ai forcerais si besoin.

Nous nous allongeons à même le sol. Le ciel est dégagé et nous observons les étoiles tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Je n'ose pas lui parler de sa demande en mariage.

Alors que je somnole, le ciel se déchire et en quelques minutes, il me semble que le déluge biblique se joue à nouveau. Edmund me supplie de rejoindre ma famille, je ne veux pas le quitter. Il me dit qu'il doit aider, il n'a pas le droit de rester à l'abri avec moi. De longues heures le bateau tangue, nous nous blessons à chaque fois que la coque heurte une déferlante. Avant l'aurore, nous entendons du bois céder, c'est plus assourdissant que le tonnerre qui n'a cessé de gronder.

Je m'extirpe de la cabine, le désespoir me donnerait donc des ailes ? Je veux revoir Edmund, je n'ai aucune idée de l'issue de cette tempête mais il est clair que nos vies sont en jeu. Je ne veux pas que le jour se lève sans le gout de lui sur ma bouche.

Sur le pont règne le chaos, la pluie diluvienne m'empêche de voir à plus de trois mètres. Alors je l'appelle, je crie aussi fort que je le peux. Le tonnerre me répond, mes pleurs se mêlent très vite aux gouttes lourdes. J'ai peur, peur qu'il meure, qu'il ne soit déjà mort. Je parviens à avancer, je crois l'apercevoir et mon cœur effrayé se calme.

« Edmund ! » je crie encore.

C'est bien lui, à quelques pas de moi, une corde autour du bras, comme une dizaine d'autres marins. Il ne peut pas lâcher l'effort, je le rejoins, me positionne derrière lui et tire avec tous cette corde. Je la vois comme le fil de notre destin à Edmund et moi, je prie pour que les Parques ne le coupe pas. Je veux bien renier dieu et devenir païenne si nous sortons vivants de cet enfer maritime.

Une rafale de vent soudain me déstabilise, parce que je ne suis pas accrochée aux marins, je vais m'écraser contre le bastingage à tribord. Quand je reprends connaissance, je cherche Edmund mais la situation me force à regarder autour de moi. Tous les mats sont tombés et un incendie s'est déclaré. Quelques canots sont à la mer mais il n'y en pas assez pour tous, je le sais car Edmund me l'a dit. Et enfin je le vois. Il est à mes côtés et m'ordonne de me lever. Son regard fou m'inquiète encore plus, ne peut-il pas se résigner comme je viens de le faire ? Nous allons mourir sur ce bateau, acceptons donc notre destin…

**Etats-Unis, 1860**

Tout un nouveau monde à découvrir et à conquérir. Le voyage en bateau a été affreusement long et pénible mais en posant le pied à Ellis Island, je reprends espoir. Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique représentent le rêve de toute notre communauté venue d'Allemagne pour fuir les persécutions religieuses. D'autres groupes de mormons ont déjà fait le voyage, nous allons être aidé au début mais Père nous a prévenu que les premières années allaient être rudes. Le Grand Ouest Américain, voilà notre objectif et tout reste à faire.

Nous avons eu la chance d'apprendre l'anglais depuis notre plus jeune âge, Mère a beaucoup insisté auprès de Père. Mes onze frères et sœurs et moi trépignons d'impatience (du moins pour les plus âgés) de découvrir ce Nouveau Monde.

Rien ne nous est épargné en arrivant, la quarantaine, la fouille, le racket des Irlandais, le spectacle affligeant du débarquage d'esclaves noirs. Le premier mois décourage la plupart d'entre nous mais Père nous aide chaque jour à reprendre confiance, dieu est avec nous.

Puis nous arrivons à New York. Quel choc, cette ville grouille, elle est vivante et sale, si différente de notre campagne bavaroise. Les rats nous mordent même en journée ! Heureusement nous ne faisons que passer. Le train nous emmène jusqu'à Saint-Louis, ensuite nous devrons poursuivre notre chemin en charrette. Père en achète trois, nous formons une caravane de soixante attelages, notre communauté entière s'est exilée, c'est ce qui nous rend fort.

Mais même dans ce pays de liberté, nous devons nous méfier des autres chrétiens, c'est pourquoi nous nous rendons dans le tout nouvel état de l'Utah, à Great Salt Lake City. Un cousin de ma mère nous en vante les mérites depuis cinq ans à travers des lettres et aussi des photographies. La ville s'est déjà beaucoup agrandit depuis sa création treize ans plus tôt, il y vit plus de dix mille personnes.

Quand nous atteignons le désert, un groupe de camelots nous rejoignent, ils vont aussi à Great Salt Lake City. Les affaires marchent bien pour eux, nos stocks de vivres sont presque à sec, tous nos vêtements sont abimés, nous manquons de beaucoup. Mère nous a interdit de les côtoyer, ils ne croient pas en Jésus. Mais le soir, autour d'un feu, ils parlent l'allemand ou le polonais ou encore l'hongrois, et cela me rend un peu nostalgique.

Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, j'ai trois sœurs ainées à marier avant moi alors mes parents et mes deux grands frères ne me surveillent pas. J'arrive à me faufiler jusqu'aux camelots le soir, je les écoute, les observe. Ils parlent de leur projet de faire du commerce avec les Indiens, quelle drôle d'idée. Nous en avons vu, Père dit que leurs croyances en un dieu blanc habillé en blanc décrivent Jésus et que pour cela, nous devons être bienveillants avec eux. Pour autant, nous ne les comprenons pas, ils vivent un peu comme des sauvages dans des tentes et ils sont souvent à demi nus.

Une nuit, je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause des hurlements de bêtes alors je sors de la charrette où je dors pour me rapprocher d'un feu. Il n'y a plus de place dans notre coin, beaucoup de mes compagnons de voyage ont eu la même idée. Je vais vers un feu à l'écart, il y a un jeune homme qui y fait griller de la viande, j'ai faim aussi.

Je le reconnais, c'est Eizik, il est né aux Etats Unis mais ses parents sont d'Allemagne. Il parle souvent en yiddish avec son frère et son cousin. Trois des filles de se sont fait punir car elles ont regardé ce camelot. Je l'ai regardé aussi, il est très séduisant… Son chapeau de feutre noir ne quitte jamais sa tête, il porte toujours un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche dont les manches sont souvent relevées sur ses bras. Son corps est long et musclé, il transpire la sensualité.

Ma sœur Carolane me parle souvent de son prétendant, il l'a déjà embrassé et elle en a frissonné des jours et des jours. Elle a hâte de se marier pour qu'il puisse la toucher et l'embrasser encore. Elle ressent comme des papillons dans son ventre quand son prétendant est près d'elle. Quand j'observe Eizik, concentré sur la cuisson de son repas, je me sens toute chose, grisée, presque ivre. L'alcool est interdit mais j'y ai gouté deux ans plus tôt, l'effet est très étrange et ce camelot me fait sentir de la même façon.

« Je ne mords pas. » dit-il en allemand en se tournant vers moi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour qu'il ignore ma gêne d'avoir été surprise en train de le contempler.

« Tu as faim ? » me demande-t'il quand je m'assois à côté de lui.

« Un peu, mais je ne veux pas te priver de ton repas. »

Il me tend une assiette avec quelques haricots et de la viande. Je murmure une rapide prière puis entame le plat avec enthousiasme.

« Comment vont les affaires ? »

« Bien, d'ici quatre ans je pourrais avoir ma propre affaire. » me répond Eizik avec fierté.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. »

Il soupire puis hausse les épaules. Vivre ainsi sur la route est forcément épuisant, cela n'est pas nouveau pour lui. Je voudrais lui dire quelque chose d'intéressant mais ne trouve rien, alors je me contente de manger lentement. Eizik est si beau à la lueur des flammes. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes coupés du monde, tout autour de nous est silencieux et il n'y a pas d'autres feux à moins de cinquante mètres de nous, ce qui m'intrigue.

« Pourquoi t'isoler ? »

« Je récite des psaumes pour m'endormir, ça gêne les autres. »

« Tu veux bien m'en lire quelques uns ? »

Ce sont des psaumes de l'Ancien Testament, je les connais bien. Ni lui ni moi n'avons sommeil, ou bien nous luttons pour ne pas sombrer, alors nous discutons poésie biblique, puis de tout et de rien. Je m'endors et rêve de papillons et de ses lèvres.

Je suis réveillée par la fraicheur du matin, je n'ai pas aussi froid dans le chariot. Je mets quelques minutes à réaliser que je risque beaucoup si on me découvre avec Eizik. Je cours vite vers le point d'eau à une vingtaine de mètres pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et avoir un alibi au cas où. A mon retour auprès de ma famille, tous dorment encore alors j'en profite pour me recoucher et me reposer encore un peu. J'ai une pensée pour Eizik avant de sombrer, je me suis sauvée comme une voleuse, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

Durant plusieurs semaines, j'arrive à m'éclipser presque toutes les nuits pour le rejoindre. Nous discutons uniquement au début, l'effet qu'il a sur moi est toujours aussi grisant. J'apprends à le connaître et je suis admirative. Il a toujours eu une vie difficile, j'espère vraiment qu'il va réussir à réaliser tous ses objectifs. Et jour après jour, l'avenir que chacun de nous avait envisagé se transforme et se confond.

Quelques jours avant notre arrivée à Great Salt Lake City, je me réveille sans qu'Eizik soit à mes côtés, cela lui arrive et même si il me prévient toujours la veille je ne m'inquiète pas. A mon retour à la charrette familiale, mon père m'attend et je comprends à son regard que je suis démasquée.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois le seul à m'en âtre aperçu. » me sermonne-t'il après m'avoir attirée à l'écart.

« Père, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s'est jamais rien passé. »

Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'en fait, Eizik m'a déjà embrassée et touché les bras, le visage et le dos. Moi-même j'ai exploré avec mes lèvres son visage, son cou et ses mains, j'ai caressé ses bras musclés et son torse ferme des heures durant. Inutile d'avouer ce que personne ne sait. Je sais qu'Eizik m'aime autant que je l'aime, ça fait plusieurs nuits que nous étudions notre fugue. Je ne vois pas d'autre chemin que le sien. Je veux être à lui entièrement, il m'a promis tant de choses, je le crois sincère. Je suis prête à le suivre n'importe où.

« Tu es si naïve ma fille. Et aussi bien trop ingrate. J'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. »

« Père, ça n'a pas d'importance, je ferai ce que vous voudrez. » je mens pour le rassurer.

Son attitude est inédite, il essaie de réfréner sa colère mais son visage est rouge et ses mains tremblent. J'ai peur qu'il me frappe, mais le coup de grâce arrive par ses paroles.

« Bien, je n'en attends pas moins de toi. Mais j'ai pris mes dispositions pour m'assurer de ton retour dans le droit chemin. »

Au même instant, je perçois les cris de quelques hommes. Je tourne la tête en direction des clameurs, je reconnais le cousin d'Eizik et j'ai soudain très peur.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Je crie presque sur mon père.

« Ce que j'estime être mon devoir. Je t'ai protégée de cet impie. »

« Père… » je le supplie.

Mais je n'ai rien à demander, je vois parfaitement la dépouille ensanglantée d'Eizik dans les bras de son cousin. Je cours vers le funeste cortège des camelots, je veux croire à un mirage. Mais c'est bien l'homme que j'aime, il est mort. Son beau visage est défiguré, ses vêtements sont rougis.

Je tombe à terre et sanglote. C'est une de mes sœurs qui me force à me relever, elle m'emmène vers le campement des camelots. Je les entends spéculer, ce sont des bêtes sauvages qui l'auraient tué pensent-ils d'emblée, ça ne peut être que ça. Mais un camelot plus âgé montre des traces de blessures trop nettes pour avoir été causées par un animal. J'entends les mots meurtre, piège, massacre, indiens.

Cela me réveille de mon agonie. Je cours vers le chariot de mes parents et fouille dans les affaires de mon père. Je n'y trouve rien de compromettant, je hurle de rage.

« Tu ne trouveras rien. » me confirme ma mère en s'approchant doucement de moi.

Ainsi donc elle sait, elle est complice. Elle aussi l'a tué. Combien sont-ils à avoir assassiner mon amour, ma vie ?

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le tuer ! »

« Tu nous a trahi, tu voulais partir, nous n'avions pas le choix. » me répond-elle avec véhémence.

Elle tend les bras pour me réconforter comme elle en a l'habitude avec tous ses enfants. La mère aimante que j'adorais est devenue un démon. Mon père, chef spirituel de notre communauté, si généreux et bon, est mon bourreau. Je voudrais les tuer de mes propres mains mais je sais que ça ne me rendra pas Eizik.

Je m'enfuis vers d'autres caravanes, je n'ai pas d'autre but que de trouver mon père. Je veux l'accuser en public, je veux me défaire de lui et quitter notre famille et notre église, je ne veux plus être leur marionnette. Quand un éclair argenté attire mon regard, je m'arrête et cesse de pleurer. Je souffle de soulage de soulagement, j'entrevois la fin de mon malheur.

Je retourne auprès de la dépouille d'Eizik. J'ai l'impression d'être Juliette et je souris.

« Je te retrouverai mon amour. » je déclare.

J'entends quelques murmures puis des cris tandis que la lame du couteau s'enfonce dans ma poitrine. La mort se fait lente, délicieuse et prometteuse. J'espère tellement le retrouver…

**Forks, 2006**

« Les sociétés dans lesquelles vous avez évolué, la religion, l'argent vous ont toujours empêchés d'être ensemble. Vous êtes Edward et toi des âmes sœurs depuis toujours mais n'avez pas pu vous lier ou vous marier, vos vies n'ont été qu'une succession de tragédies. Aujourd'hui Bella, vous avez une nouvelle chance, une opportunité que votre destin n'avait sans doute pas prévu. » me dit Alice après m'avoir libérée de l'hypnose.

Je me souviens de tout ce que mon âme a vécu, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux et j'ai peur. Peur de ne pas connaître à nouveau mon âme sœur dans cette vie.

« Mais lui, le sait-il ? »

« Oui dans les grandes lignes et têtu comme il est, il pense que maintenant que vous n'aurez plus de vies en commun, tu vas pouvoir être heureuse à chaque nouvelle vie. Mais c'est faux. Lors de ta dernière vie, tu es morte seule, tu as refusé de te marier car tu n'as pas pu oublier le garçon mort avant que tu n'aies pu le rencontrer. »

« Non, ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est moi… je me suis suicidée la dernière fois que je l'ai connu… il a été assassiné et je me suis suicidée. C'est pour ça qu'on ne sait pas connu en 1918. »

« Ce ne sont que des théories. Il faut mettre de côté tes autres vies. » me conseilla Alice.

« Ses yeux ont toujours été les mêmes, d'un vert profond. Son visage était toujours différent et sublime mais son regard… je l'ai toujours reconnu grâce à son regard magnifique. »

« Oui, et ton regard aussi n'a pas changé. » ajouta Alice en souriant.

« Et aujourd'hui ? Il s'appelle encore Edward… » réalisai-je.

« Oui, enfin, il est celui que tu n'as pas rencontré lors de ta dernière vie. »

« Il n'est pas mort en 1918 ? Pourtant c'était déjà toi la dernière fois… tu m'as dit qu'il était mort. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il est mort mais a été transformé en vampire. »

« C'est une blague, une caméra cachée ? »

« Non, j'en suis un également. »

Sur ces mots, elle disparut pour se matérialiser moins d'une seconde plus tard en équilibre sur une des commodes au fond de son bureau. Puis elle sauta gracieusement et souleva le meuble avec trois doigts.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Tout va bien se passer, je l'ai vu. » m'assura-t'elle.

Alice n'avait pourtant pas vu qu'il m'avait fallu deux ans pour convaincre Edward de me transformer. J'avais du l'user dans tous les sens du terme. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui à l'instant où j'avais croisé son regard. Le coup de foudre, comme à chacune de nos rencontres à travers les âges. Il m'avait donné du fil à retordre, j'avais fini par le menacer de me rendre chez les Volturis pour que sous la supervision de Carlisle, Edward me transforme en un être mythique. Mais depuis, je sais que je serais éternellement avec mon âme sœur, rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer.

FIN

* * *

*Où tu seras Gaius, je serai Gaia

* * *

Alors, verdict? (* se ronge les ongles en attendant)


End file.
